If Tomorrow Never Comes
by andreapirlono1fan
Summary: When Phoenix tested positive with AIDS, he decided to tell everyone he know that he love them, and how much they meant to him before he never wake again in the morning... Warning for major character death. Phoenix/Maya. Originally written in Indonesian. Best bad ending category winner of 2017 Pakuan Writing Competition.
1. The 'Positive' News

Author's Note:

So I was inspired to write this after hearing the "If Tomorrow Never Comes" song by Ronan Keating.

This story will not focused on tell about AIDS, but focus about how Phoenix tried to spent time with his family and friends and how he tried to please everyone before he died.

I hope you like it, happy reading, anyway!

"Mr. Wright. I'm so sorry to tell you this, but you are positive."

"Positive?"

"Yes... You get a virus that once you do a blood transfusion, Mr. Wright."

"Alright then. Thanks for telling me, Doctor."

Phoenix smiled, as if didn't anything happened. Though he had just been informed that he tested positive AIDS. AIDS.

 _A disease which has not found a cure._

 _A disease which kills almost all sufferers._

Suddenly, his daughter's face appeared in his mind. Trucy. How will the girl react if she knew this?

 _No_. Phoenix shook his head. She is not allowed to know. I promised her I would never disappear since I adopted her.

Apollo and Athena?

 _No_. Phoenix shook his head. They are also not allowed to know. They see me as their role model.

And suddenly, a thought crossed in Phoenix's mind.

 _What if I never woke up again in the morning?_

 _I will be very sorry._

 _Will be very sorry if she, Trucy, and they, Apollo and Athena, Maya, Edgeworth, and all the people I know, never know how much they mean to me._

Phoenix then made a promise to himself, to say to all of his relatives, that he loved them, and how much they mean to him.

Phoenix walked out of the hospital unsteadily, his hand into the pocket of his pants. He walked slowly, observing all the beauty in front of his eyes. Songbirds, plants waving, wind blew softly, as if to comfort him.

 _My life will not be much longer._

 _I will love deeper._

 _I will speak sweeter._

 _I will give that forgiveness, I've been denying._

"Dad, you're finally home!" exclaimed Trucy excited when opening the door. Phoenix smiled at her, and kissed both of his daughter's cheeks, then looked at Trucy's face deeply.

 _Why I never realized it before? She's growing up so fast. So pretty. She has no blood relationship with me, but her face is so similar with me._

 _I wish I could know what will happen next._

 _If only I could appreciate my life better._

 _Will I be able to see her graduate from school? Wearing a gown?_

 _Will I be able to see her become a famous magician, beat David Copporfield?_

 _Will I be able to meet up with her first boyfriend?_

 _Will I be able to dance with her on her wedding day later?_

 _Maybe, I will not be able to know the answers to the questions I have._

 _And maybe I'll never know._

Trucy then prepare a meal for him, as she always did when Phoenix went home. Trucy cook his favorite food: Steak salmon. While they were eating, Trucy cheerfully told Phoenix about her experiences at school today.

 _How longer I can enjoy her delicious cooking?_

 _How longer I can hear her chatter about her school?_

 _If only._

 _If only I could know._

After they both finished eating, Trucy cleaning the warehouse, while Phoenix headed to his office to settle some cases files he have been handled. He stared at files with empty stared, when suddenly Trucy step in to his office.

"Daddy, look at this! I found this old photo! You're very handsome and I'm so cute! "cried Trucy while handed a photograph into Phoenix's hands. Phoenix stared at it deeply. It was a birthday photo of Trucy 9th birthday. In the photograph, Phoenix wore a black tuxedo, and Trucy clinging to his arm, looking very cheerful. "Time flies very fast, huh Dad? This photo is 6 years old. Suddenly I'm 15 years old now! Later, suddenly you and I will dance at my wedding!" said Trucy again, chuckling.

Phoenix smiled, and ruffled his daughter's hair. "You're growing up too fast, Truce. Daddy did not believe now that you're as big as this, "said Phoenix again, while tickling Trucy's body. Trucy giggled, and struggled. "Stop, daddy! You made me very amused!"

Phoenix laughed again. "Trucy, kid, you want to know a secret?"

"What's that, Dad?" asked Trucy confused.

"I love you so much. You mean a lot to Daddy. You're the best thing I ever had in this world."

Trucy was amazed to hear Phoenix's words. Indeed, she knows very well that Phoenix loved her, but it never occurred to her that the Phoenix will say it in words. Trucy put her arms around Phoenix's neck, and kissed his cheek.

"You're so funny, Daddy. It was not a secret, because I already know from the first!"

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Phoenix went into his room, and lay on his back. He felt very tired and sleepy, but also very afraid.

Afraid.

 _Yeah._

 _Before, I was never afraid of anything. Even to a burning bridge._

 _Now I'm afraid to close my eyes._

 _What if I close my eyes, I could never open it again? What if I tried to open my eyes, I can only see darkness? No more light that illuminates me?_

Now, after Phoenix notified that he positive for AIDS, he always sleeps together with Trucy.

Because he is afraid.

Afraid of the darkness that awaits him when he tried to open his eyes again.

 _If the darkness that I get. At least, I hugged my daughter in that darkness._

Although astonished at her father behavior, Trucy didn't ask anything. She was pleased to be able to sleep with Phoenix again, after so long.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

"Mr. Wright, we have completed the paperwork for the case of Solomon Starbuck ... We will win this fight, Mr. Wright!" cried Apollo and Athena one day. They entered the office when Phoenix was standing at the window with a blank look. Phoenix turned around slowly, and then takes the files submitted by both his students. Phoenix looked at them deeply.

"Good work, Apollo, Athena. I want to say something to you, "Phoenix said seriously, looking at both his students face. Apollo and Athena exchanged glances with astonishment, and then sat down.

"How long have we worked together, Athena, Apollo?" asked Phoenix.

"About a year, Mr. Wright," said Apollo.

"A year. Means we've been like a family for a year? "asked Phoenix again.

"Uh ... .I think yes, Mr. Wright. Why do you ask? "asked Athena confused.

Phoenix sucks his smiles. "It's okay, Apollo, Athena. I just want to say, you two are like my own children. Both of you are meant so much to me. I really love both of you like I love Trucy."

Athena and Apollo dumbfounded, never the slightest thought in their mind that Phoenix would say that. Of course, for them, Phoenix is a father figure, considering they're both not having a father. Unexpectedly, suddenly they both hugged Phoenix very tight.

"Boss, we also love you very much, for us, you're more than a boss, for us, you are the ideal father!" cried Apollo and Athena simultaneously.

 _Until when will I be able to guide them? How long will I be able to meet them? The disciples were so smart, so promising, that would be a very great lawyer someday._

 _If only I could know._

 **-Flash Forward-.**

"Wow, Nick! You bought me a burger this much? Usually you always grumbling if I asked you to buy a burger, "said Maya, surprised. "And you bought me a special burgers size too! You have not been struck by lightning, right?" said Maya again, giggling.

Phoenix chuckled. "Here, I got you all this burger, because ... ..I love you, Maya. You are the woman I love," murmured Phoenix stammered, didn't dare look at Maya's face. Maya dumbfounded, and stared into Phoenix face, deeply, to make sure he was not joking. Maya amazed to see seriousness on Phoenix face. Unconsciously, Maya hugging and kissing Phoenix.

"I really love you too, old man," said Maya, smiling. They both then walked hand in hand toward the People Park. Arriving at People Park, Phoenix and Maya sit, eat their hamburgers, while enjoying beautiful sunset views.

Phoenix kissed Maya's forehead, and stroked her hair.

 _Although I probably will not ever get a chance to marry you, have children with you, but at least you know that you are the woman I love, Maya Fey._

 _Perhaps, this is the last burger I will eat with you._

 _Maybe tomorrow, I can't eat any burgers again with you._

 **\- Flash forward.-**

"Wright?" asked Edgeworth astonishment. "What are you doing here? Strange to see you are in the Prosecutor's office."

Phoenix chuckled. "I just wanted to give a little gift for you, Edgey."

"Gift?" Edgeworth's brow furrowed. "My birthday is still long, and Christmas is still very long, Wright. You still have a calendar, right?"

Phoenix laughed again. "Of course, I still have a calendar, Edgey. It's a gift from me because you are my best friend. Take this."

Phoenix handed an envelope to Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth frowned deeper.

"Open it, Edgey."

Edgeworth opened the envelope. The contents turned out to be a piece of paper that has been painted by Phoenix. The picture was caricature of Edgeworth and Phoenix, hugging each other, with the caption: "Best friends forever!"

Edgeworth chuckled and ruffled Phoenix hair straight. "Nice, Wright. I did not think you could draw as well as this. But, why you suddenly gave me this picture?"

"As a token of my gratitude because you have become the best friend I ever had," Phoenix shyly mumbled, his face staring at the floor. Edgeworth laughed again.

"Without you give me this, I know that, idiot," he muttered with amused.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

"Happy birthday, love of my life!" cried Phoenix, holding up two pieces of Steel Samurai movie tickets and a birthday cake that looks very bad in the front of Maya face. Maya stunned and giggled.

"Nick... What happened to you? Do you seriously want to ask me to watch the Steel Samurai movie date?" asked Maya, still with a chuckle.

"Of course. Why do you think I'm joking?"

"Because you hate Steel Samurai! You're not running a fever, right, Nicky-boy?" Maya giggled again as she pressed her hand to Nick's forehead.

"Of course not! I wanted to give the most special gift for the woman who I love on her birthday, what's wrong with that?" He asked, frowning.

"Nick, you don't have to pout like that! I'm just kidding!" cried Maya again as she kissed Nick with exasperation.

Nick smiled a little, then feeding cake that he has made by himself into Maya's mouth.

"Awww, Nick, it's not as bad as it looks! Very delicious!"

Nick and Maya then go to the theatre and watch Steel Samurai movie. Throughout the film, Nick continuous Maya's hand and won't releasing her hands.

When the movie was over, Nick and Maya walked back to the house when suddenly rain begin to fall.

"Ah shit, I forgot to bring an umbrella!" complained Maya. "You bring umbrella, Nick?"

Nick shook his head. "No, because I think the rain will not go down."

"Argh, our clothes will be getting wet!" complained Maya again.

"Don't worry, my angel." said Nick, smiling. He then took off his outer shirt over and dropped it in the top of Maya's head.

"Well. Now we can go home!"

"But Nick, you'll be rained on and you can get sick!" protested Maya. Nick chuckled.

"It's okay. Let's go home, before rain fall heavier."

Together, hand in hand, Nick and Maya walked towards the house. The rain that had just dropped a drizzle, now down more swift. Nick and Maya accelerate their pace, when suddenly Nick splashing rain to Maya's face.

"Nick! What the hell are you doing! See, my face is getting wet!" complained Maya.

Nick laughed out loud. "You're very beautiful with wetness face like that, my love," said Nick again, playfully returned splashing the rain to Maya's face.

"Nick! You're so annoying, old man! Here, waiting for my revenge!" grumbled Maya, she then ran after Nick, while Nick dodge. In an instant, Nick and Maya chase each other under the pouring rain. Nick laughing until tears came to his eyes.

"And you're also annoying, little girl. Sorry to upset you," Nick chuckled, then raised Maya and carried her with bridal style.

Maya shook her head. "No, Nick. That was very romantic!" She giggled.

"You're happy today, Maya?" asked Nick.


	2. Last Time with them

"Very, Nick! Very! I haven't been this happy in my birthday! I don't understand what's going on with you, Nick. You're not a romantic man!"

Nick didn't answer, just suck his smile.

 _If only you knew, Maya. Perhaps this was the first and last time I can give something romantic for you in your birthday. Forgive me because never do this before._

 _If my time on earth is finished, you have to face your birthday and this world without me again, Maya._

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Phoenix swinging on a swing at People Park along with Trucy. Trucy seemed very happy at all, many times she swung her swing very quickly.

"Daddy, why the sudden Daddy would take me to the swings here? Usually Daddy always says I'm too big if I asked you to accompany me to play the swings in the park."

Phoenix chuckled. "There is no harm in it a Father and his beautiful daughter spent quality time together? Furthermore, it may just Daddy later can't accompany you play swing again."

"What do you mean? What's wrong? Any swing in the park will be demolished?" Trucy asked again, with confusion, try to digest Phoenix's words.

"Hahaha, forget it. Never mind," said Phoenix, making Trucy more astonished. Phoenix got off the swing and pushed Trucy's swing.

 _Please forgive me, Trucy. Please forgive me for this may be the first and last time I can accompany you to play swings. Please forgive your father who always denies your request to accompany play the swings._

 **-Flash Forward-**.

"Nice, Athena! You ripped off my tie! How could I work without a tie?" shouted Apollo to Athena when they quarreled one day in the office.

"Apollo, I sincerely apologize, I didn't do it on purpose!" exclaimed Athena, sounded close to tears.

Phoenix stepped into the room Athena and Apollo were arguing.

"What's wrong, Apollo, Athena? Sounds like you two were fighting." Phoenix asked, frowning.

"No, boss! Nothing!" said Apollo and Athena together, along with nervousness. Phoenix raised his eyebrows.

"Then why are you yelling, Apollo? I think I heard you complain about the tie," urged Phoenix.

"Er ..."

Phoenix scanned Apollo's neck and saw Apollo's tie which has been torn.

"You're tearing Apollo's tie, Athena?" asked Phoenix.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Mr. Wright! Really!" said Athena nervously while biting her lip.

"Yes, but you make me can't work!"

Phoenix chuckled again. "Life was hard, Apollo. Don't make it even harder. You could buy a new tie!"

Apollo shook his head. "Yes, if it's easily searchable. The tie is limited edition, Mr. Wright, and it is not easy to get it!"

"Then let's search in the mall together. Get ready." Nick continued.

Athena and Apollo exchanged glances with a million questions explosive in their heads.

"You sure, boss? If we search for my tie in the store, it would spend all day long! Aren't you most annoyed if lingering in the mall?" asked Apollo with astonishment.

"It's okay, Apollo, Athena. You are my good students. There is no harm in it, if your old teacher invites you refreshing once in a while?" Phoenix replied with a wink.

"You guys ready? Let's go."

Still feeling very great astonishment, Apollo and Athena follow Phoenix step out of the office and together they went to the mall.

And, as Apollo said, it's very difficult to find the limited edition tie marred by Athena. It has been almost six hours they searched, but to no avail. Apollo and Athena's foot began to feel blisters.

"Boss, please, don't need to be forced. We can go home now. It's okay if we can't find it," said Apollo fatigue.

"It's okay, Apollo. We will be looking for your tie until we can find it. We don't know if we can search again tomorrow ... I-why did both of you dragged your foot like that, Apollo, Athena?" Phoenix asked , confused.

"Our feet blisters, Boss." moaned Athena.

Phoenix raised his eyebrows. "You certainly will not be able to walk with blisters foot. Come on, we visit here," said Phoenix, leading Apollo and Athena into a shoe store.

"What we're going to do here, boss?" asked Apollo confused.

"To buy new shoes for both of you, of course. Sore feet are not good for health."

Apollo and Athena were stunned. They exchanged glances again and shrugged.

"Just choose the model you want, Apollo, Athena."

Apollo and Athena then choose models of shoes that they want and immediately replace their old shoes. When they finished, they continued hunting tie.

"I don't understand your attitude lately, boss," murmured Athena.

"What do you mean, Athena?"

"You often do unusual things... Which you never did before. As if you would leave all of us." murmured Athena again.

 _And you're absolutely right, Athena. I will leave you all. To a distant place, where I would never go back and we will never meet again._

Phoenix snorted a laugh. "That's just your imagination, Athena. I'm still the same person."

They continued searching for the tie, until nightfall, they finally found the tie which they searched after circling three malls. They went back to the Wright Anything Agency office with fatigue, but Apollo looked very happy.

"It's time for us to go home. Thank you very much boss. It's very fun today," said Apollo. Athena nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Be careful on the way home," said Phoenix, then suddenly he kissed Athena and Apollo's head, making them both very surprised and touched. When they want to say something, Phoenix already hurried up to his room.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Phoenix unpacks cabinets and drawers in his room, and he found some photographs with Athena and Apollo, which was scattered everywhere. Phoenix then looks for an empty album and composing his photographs along with Apollo and Athena with caution.

 _If I'm not wake up again the morning, Apollo and Athena probably will not work in the Wright Anything Agency again. At least, I could give this photo album as a memorial for the days they work here._

Once finished arranging the photos, Phoenix felt like laughing and amused by himself. There are so many weird and embarrassing pose in the pictures along with Athena and Apollo. Other people who saw it probably would not think that they are the boss and employee. In the photographs, Phoenix really looks like father of Apollo and Athena.

 _This photo album is not yet full ... Can I re-fill the latest pages of this photo album?_

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Phoenix stepped into the room Solitary Cell No. 13.

"How are you, Kristoph?" asked Phoenix friendly, to his greatest enemy, the enemy who had ruined his life, which has made him lose his badge attorney.

"Wright? What are you doing here? See me and laughing at me?" replied Kristoph coldly.

Phoenix smiled weakly. "No, Kristoph, I just wanted to tell you, that I have no any grudge again to you. I have already forgive you. There is no point for me to hold a grudge." Phoenix replied, holding out his hand to shake Kristoph.

While stunned, Kristoph welcoming Phoenix handshake although he still feels much doubt.

"I think you have a very strong reason for this?" Asked Kristoph again, staring suspiciously to Phoenix.

"Yes," said Phoenix, chuckling. "Because I'm still learning about life, you know." Phoenix walked out, leaving Kristoph with a thousand question marks in his head.

 _I give forgiveness that I've been denying. It feels so good._

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Phoenix staggered after coming home from the doctor's control. Medications and therapy given by the doctors are very painful, making him dizzy, all he wants to do when go home is sleep.

Slowly Phoenix opened the door of his house. Very quiet. It seems Trucy still not coming home from school. "Truce?" called Phoenix. No answer.

Shrugged, Phoenix took off his shoes and immerses himself in the couch. He had just closed his eyes when suddenly his face sprayed with water.

"Surprise !" exclaimed Trucy, Apollo, Athena, Edgeworth, and Maya together. "Happy birthday, old man! Wish you long life and good health always!"

Phoenix annoyance because his face doused by water vanished instantly. Seeing all his relatives gathered, say happy birthday to him.

"Happy birthday, happy birthday Nick Dearie Dearie!" cried Maya glad and handing him a large piece of birthday cake.

"Thank you, thank you all very much. You actually don't need to bother!"

All of them laughed. "Really, Mr. Wright. After what you have done for all of us ... And you said you bother us because a piece of cake?" called Apollo, followed by laughter from Trucy, Edgeworth, Maya, and Athena.

Edgeworth then took a lighter from his pocket and lit a candle located on top of the cake.

"Why the wax figure is 53? I'm not that old, you know," said Nick scowled. They all laughed again.

"Because you're going to live until the age of 53 years and more, Nick! It's the hope from all of us! Now inflatable candles ... blow out the candle now!" cried Maya.

Phoenix felt his chest punched. He looked at them all, feeling guilty for hiding everything from them. Then he blew out the candle. All his relatives applauded.

 _If only they know.I will never reach age 53. Or even 40._

"Well, Mr. Wright. Of course you don't mind playing maybe one-two songs on the piano for us on your birthday?" asked Apollo enthusiastic.

"What?" said Phoenix stunned. "Apollo, you were trying to tease me, huh? You know very well how bad my piano playing skills."

"Don't get me wrong, Mr. Wright! "said Apollo rush. "Really, I didn't mean anything, I just want you to give something special to us on your birthday! Right, guys?" Apollo gulped and looked toward Edgeworth, Maya, Trucy, and Athena.

Edgeworth, Maya, Trucy and Athena nodded with vigor.

"I guess I have no choice, then." mumbled Phoenix.

Phoenix then sat down in front of his piano. "You want me to play what song?"

"Imagine, John Lennon!" cried Trucy.

"All of Me, John Legend!" said Apollo.

"November Rain, Gun's N Roses!" said Edgeworth.

"Are You Sleeping Brother John," said Athena, make the family room filled with a burst of laughter.

"Fine. One by one, yes."

Phoenix started playing songs requested by Trucy, then play Apollo, Edgeworth, and Athena's requests.

When Phoenix is finished, they all burst out laughing and clapping.

"Not bad, Nick," said Maya. Edgeworth raised his eyebrows. "Come on, Maya. I swear to Jesus Christ, the November Rain piano cover is the worst I've ever heard in my life. It hurts my ears."

"Oh, you're too cruel, Mr. Edgeworth! I think Mr Wright play the piano pretty good! You just need a little practice, Mr. Wright!" said Athena.

"Yes, you just need a little practice, Mr. Wright," said Apollo agreed.

Phoenix chuckled. "But I don't have much time to practice piano," he replied awkwardly.

Apollo laughed. "Really, Mr. Wright. You could practice while there are no cases! You have plenty of time!"

 _You're wrong, Apollo. You don't understand what I mean._

 _I don't have much time...Because I never know when the last time I open my eyes._

 _Perhaps, this is the last time I play piano for all of you._

"Yes you're right, Apollo. Thank you, thank you all, for remembered the anniversary of this old man. Thank you for the cake. I'm very fond of you. All of you are very important to me!" said Phoenix again, smiling.

"He started again," chuckled Athena. "Boss, we knew we were meant so much for you, but do you really need to repeat these words every day? We get tired of hearing it."

 _But I don't get bored, Athena. I want to continue to say those words before I could not utter those words again in my life._

Phoenix then stared at the walls of his home, where a lot of photographs framed in silent recounts the journey of his life.

There is a photograph in which he won the award as Best Defense Attorney in the country. There is a photograph in which he rowed the boat with Pearl and Maya, near Gatewater hotel. There is a photograph in which he shared with Edgeworth, Larry, Lotta, Maya, Gumshoe, when he won a court case against Von Karma, and solve the mystery of the DL-6 case. There is a photograph in which he played the swing with Trucy.

 _Maybe, these photographs are the last thing I saw._

"Come on, everyone, move up! We take picture together!" says Trucy suddenly, pulling her pocket camera. Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth, Apollo, and Athena docked on the couch.

"Lift up the cake, Daddy, so it will be clearly visible in the photos!" exclaimed Trucy again. Phoenix lifted his cake high and smiling.

 _Could it be that this is my last photo with them? Could it be this is my last birthday?_

 _Like tomorrow is a gift, and I've got eternity to think about what I do with it? What did I do with it? What would I do with it?_

 _If only I realize from the first, and be more grateful for always wake up tomorrow._


	3. Goodbye, Everyone

**-Flash forward-**

"Merry Christmas everyone!"

Wright Anything Agency office filled with happy people who celebrate Christmas. Maya, Trucy, Apollo, Athena, Edgeworth and Phoenix are exchanging Christmas gifts after eating the meal was very tasty prepared by Maya.

"Oh Nick, what is this?" said Maya giggled when opening a gift from Phoenix. A beautiful white gown dress.

"It's a gown, of course. What do you think then? Frozen Olaf costume?"

"But why are you giving this to me, old man?" Maya chuckled again.

"Isn't it obvious, Miss. Fey? He wants you to marry him so he gave you a wedding dress like that! "said Trucy plain.

Maya laughed uproariously. "Ah, Nick, I told you to be patient. I have to finish my work as a Master Kurain. After that we'll get married! "

Phoenix shrugged. "The sooner, the better, right?"

Maya laughed again. "Oh Nick, you're truly an old man, you're acting as if tomorrow will never come again!"

 _Maya, but it's true. I don't know will I be able to wake up again tomorrow. Someday, tomorrow will not come again to me._

 **-Flash Forward-**.

"Well, I want this ring," said Phoenix one day at a jewelry store. He took a very beautiful purple diamond ring.

"Ah... Okay, Mr. Wright. The ring was a best seller. You're getting married? Who's that lucky lady?" asked the clerk to Phoenix.

Phoenix chuckled. "Maybe. She is Maya Fey, my assistant."

The shopkeeper frowned. "What do you mean by 'maybe' Mr. Wright?"

"Well...Maybe I could marry her, and maybe not. It all depends," said Phoenix again, still with a smile.

"Depends?"

"Yes, depending on where my life will lead me." Phoenix chuckled, making the clerk frowned deeper.

Phoenix paid the ring, and then stepped out of the shop with cheerful mood.

 _Maybe, I could still have a chance to give this ring to Maya and put it on her finger._

 _Maybe._

 _If I still have a lot of time._

 **-Flash Forward-.**

"What? AIDS ?!" cried Maya and Edgeworth gaped when Phoenix was rushed to hospital after collapsing in the Juniper Woods trial.

"Yes. He didn't tell you? He's been positive for AIDS during the last month. He contracted the AIDS virus after a blood transfusion." said the doctor.

"Oh my God, this can't be true...how long he could survive?" Maya sobbed.

"That is, only God who knows, Miss. Fey."

"So that is why he says to everyone that he knew that he loved all of us? Because his life is no longer? Oh Nick... Mr. Edgeworth, what can we do? Can we find a cure for the disease?" sobbed Maya again.

Edgeworth sighed deeply. "Unfortunately not, Maya. AIDS is the most deadly diseases in the world. There is no cure."

Maya sobbed harder. "Nick ... you shouldn't be... You can't die! You can't! We're getting married!" She roared.

 **-Flash Forward-.**

Phoenix lying weakly in the ICU room of Hope Hospital. His face as pale as white walls, a few drops of blood flowed from both nostrils and the corners of his lips. At his right ear, there is a small radio that is reporting the Solomon Starbuck trial. Maya held his hands tightly, and sobbed quietly.

"That radio must be removed," muttered the doctor when entered into the ICU room. Slowly, he was about to take the radio located at Phoenix's right ear, but suddenly a weak hand hold him. The hand turns are Phoenix's hand.

"Leave it, Doctor. I want to hear how my students fight." whispered Phoenix.

"Mr. Wright, you have to sleep." said the doctor again. Phoenix shook his head weakly.

"I beg you, Doctor. This is perhaps the last time I hear my student's voice."

The Doctor gives up, and let Phoenix hear the radio.

 _"It's very amazing. Remarkably, Mr. Justice, Miss. Cykes. You guys are truly disciples of Mr. Wright. The defense was very remarkable. And with this, this court decided the defendant, Solomon Starbuck, totally innocent!"_

Phoenix smiled weakly, and then he coughed several times. His breathing sounded dashed.

"They won." said Phoenix stumbling.

"Shhhh," whispered Maya. "Don't talk too much, Nick."

Phoenix cough again, painstakingly he inhaled a deep breath. "I guess... It is time ..." murmured Phoenix stammered. His chest felt so ached.

"Shh... Shhhh... silent Nick, you have to rest," whispered Maya.

"And I am going to rest, Maya. Forever." Phoenix replied.

"I love you, Maya. And I'm also very fond of you, Miles, my brother." whispered Phoenix again.

"We already know that, Nick. Please, get rest.." Maya sobbed loudly.

"Say hello to Trucy okay? Also congratulate Apollo and Athena. They are indeed my true disciples. I probably will not survive until they come."

"Shhh.. Nick. Shhhhh! Quiet!"

Phoenix looked around the ICU room. He felt lucky to have told all the people that matter to him that he loved them.

"This gonna be my last time I saw both of you." He muttered.

"Please take care of Trucy, Apollo, and Athena."

"Be quiet, Wright... We will, of course we will. We will take care of them." sobbed Edgeworth haltingly.

"Please give this to Apollo and Athena. Don't forget." He whispered, then with trembling hands he handed the album which contains photos of him with Athena and Apollo that he have been collected into the Edgeworth's hands. Edgeworth opens the album and he promptly drew his nose.

"My brother, I'm so sorry."

"Maya, I'm so sorry."

"But... I will never wake again tomorrow. My time on this earth is running out."

"Maya... give me your hand."

Still with her face wet with tears, Maya give her hands to Phoenix. With trembling hands Phoenix then put the ring he had bought for Maya.

"I love you so much, Maya. Do you like it?" asked Phoenix.

"Nick! Oh Nick! This is the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life!" Maya sobbed, then she placed Phoenix's cold hands to her cheeks. Drop by drop tears flowing from Maya's eyes, making the rings she wore and Phoenix's hands become very wet. Phoenix smiled weakly, slowly stroking Maya's long hair.

"May I kiss you for the last time, Maya?" asked Phoenix.

"Of course, Nick, of course."

Maya bowed her head toward Phoenix and Phoenix gently kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye, everyone."

 _Now I can go in peace._

 _I'll watch the Eagles that it was flying_.

Phoenix closed his eyes slowly, his breath sounds dotted worse than before.

Edgeworth knelt beside Phoenix bed, and clutching Phoenix cold left hand. He then hugged Phoenix and buries Phoenix's head into his chest.

"The veil is getting very thin. Can you see the light, Wright?" whispered Edgeworth. Still with his eyes closed, Phoenix nodded weakly.

"Go and walk into the light. That way, you will rest in peace. You're not going to suffer anymore. You will not feel the pain anymore." Edgeworth whispered once again into Phoenix's ear.

Phoenix breath sounds dotted again, and suddenly Phoenix grips in the Maya and Edgeworth's hands slacked.

Quiet.

No sound.

The silence in the ICU was broken only by the sound of the rain that fell increasingly heavy.

His dotted breath not heard again.

No more sounds of his moans of pain.

Although he lost the fight.

His suffering has been gone.

They know it. Because Phoenix face is smiling. Smiling in peace, in his eternal death.

But anyway, they could not accept it.

The fact that Phoenix Wright, the man they loved, had gone.

Gone forever.

And will never come back.

"Nick! Oh, Nick!" sobbed Maya. She buried her face into Phoenix's cold chest, and crying loudly. A tear also fell from Edgeworth eyelids.

Edgeworth then pulled out his cellphone to call Apollo.

 **In District Courtroom...**

"Phewww... what a tiring court... I can't wait to tell all on Mr. Wright," muttered Apollo when he's in the defendant Lobby. Suddenly his cell phone rang, making Apollo jumped.

"Apollo Justice speaking... What's up, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He heard Edgeworth answered with stumbling.

"He's gone, Apollo. He's gone."

"What do you mean, Mr. Edgeworth ? Who's going? Who is he? Go where?"

"W-w-wright."

Unconsciously, Apollo dropped his cell phone and cause loud enough noise when his cellphone clashing with the floor. Apollo fell to his knees.

No. He could not believe it.

His mentor whom he admired so much. More than a boss, but also like a father to him.

Then, memory by memory from memory he met with Phoenix until recent memory when they are shopping for his tie spinning in his head. Suddenly, his eyes burned with tears.

Athena then approached him. "Apollo, what is it? Why are you crying?"

"Mr. Wright...Mr. Wright.." Apollo replied haltingly. Athena does not need to asked Apollo to finish the sentence. Athena froze in her place, don't know what to say. She then helped Apollo stood up and together they headed to Hope Hospital.

Arriving at Hope Hospital, Apollo and Athena ran into Phoenix's room. They found Edgeworth leaning against the wall, and crying in silence, while Maya crying over Phoenix's chest. Without they realize it, all of them hugging each other suddenly.

At that moment, Trucy come. See all of them hugging each other and cries, Trucy know what happened. Her worst fears have come true.

"Daddy!" cried Trucy while shaking Phoenix body violently.

"He's gone, Trucy. We must accept it." whispered Edgeworth.

"NO! DADDY IS JOKING! DON'T YOU SEE IT, UNCLE EDGEWORTH? LOOK, HE'S SMILING! I KNEW IT! HE JUST WANTS TO TEASE ME!"

"Daddy, Daddy! You've broken a promise! Daddy, you promise to me we will always be together, Daddy! Daddy, you're promised to me you won't be vanished! Daddy, you promised to me you would never leave me! You're lying, Daddy! Open your eyes, Daddy! Daddy hasn't seen me become 17-year-old adult! Daddy hasn't seen me graduate!" cried Trucy plaintively while continuing to shake Phoenix's body.

Edgeworth and Maya tried to calm Trucy. They hugged her tightly, while Trucy's weeping was getting louder.

"DADDY, YOU'RE CRUEL! YOU'RE NAUGHTY!"

Phoenix Wright. Phoenix Wright they admire. They care about.

Phoenix Wright, who always keeps everyone amused by his behavior in the courtroom.

Phoenix Wright who always cheerful.

Now gone.

Phoenix looks like he just sleep. Sleep tightly. He died peacefully, because all people he loved beside him in his last minute.

The next morning, Edgeworth and Maya cleaning up Phoenix stuff before his funeral.

Edgeworth then handed the photo album given by Phoenix to Apollo and Athena.

"He asked me to give this to you," whispered Edgeworth.

Apollo opened the photo album. He opens page by page, found a photo where Phoenix ruffled his hair and hug him like his own son, after winning from Sasha Buckler's trial. Apollo's heart instantly ached. The photographs became the last memories left by Phoenix. Apollo and Athena then wiped their hot eyes.

Maya and Edgeworth then making Phoenix bed, and then they found a piece of paper written by Phoenix:

 _Trucy. Maya. Apollo. Athena. Edgeworth._

 _The most important people in my life._

 _I promised to myself, to say each day how much they meant to me._

 _Tell the people that you loved, just what you thinking of._

 _If tomorrow never comes._


End file.
